


Pudgy Goodness

by scatteredlettuce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Victors a sapppp, You should read it I worked very hard on this, chubby!yuuri, i love them, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlettuce/pseuds/scatteredlettuce
Summary: Yuuri has a hard time getting ready for a date with Victor, he can't get on his pants..Cuteness and smut ensues. You can totally just read the first part, the smut isn't that important





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you clicking on this!! I appreciate comments and kudos, and if you want leave recommendations!! Lord, I was so flustered writing this!!

Yuuri sighed as he gripped his pants, he’d been trying to get ready for his and Victor’s date but failed to do so when he couldn’t even put on pants. His hands quivered when he let go of the garment, it didn't even fall to the floor, instead it stayed in place, snug on his thighs. His hands went instantly to his face, he groaned and dropped to his knees, the pants threatening to rip at the sudden pull.

“I know I was getting a little more heavy but not this bad…” Yuuri spoke to himself, he felt tears prick his eyes. 

He’d really been trying to stay fit, but figure skating ended for him and Victor. Therefore, he simply didn't see a reason to stay that weight, perhaps he let himself go just a little more then he thought. The tears were streaming down his face now, he covered his face again, sobbing into his hands. He hated how he looked, this added weight didn't make him feel any better. 

Knock Knock

Yuuri’s head shot up to face the door, “Yuuri?” It was Victor, “Are you okay in there?”

Shit..”Yea, Im fine!!” He managed to choke out, faltering a bit at the end, he set down his glasses and wiped his eyes. “I’ll be out in a sec!” 

“Im coming in,” Victor called out before opening the door. 

“NO!! Don’t please!!” It was too late, Victor was already in, he was there, seeing him helpless on the floor with his fat, pudgy thighs pouring from the pants, and his uncovered stomach hanging a bit over his briefs. He felt the tears spill out from his eyes, no warning whatsoever.

Victor gasped, shut the door behind him, and quietly went to Yuuri’s side. He didn't know wether he should hug him or not, deciding he needed his space he just sat there. 

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned away from him, gripping his stomach tighter. 

“You’re making marks Yuuri, please stop..” Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hands and tried bringing them away from himself, instead Yuuri fought back. He pushed his arms against Victor and shuffled away from him. 

Victor faltered away from Yuuri, and let them drop unto his own lap. Tears pricked his own eyes when he saw Yuuri curl up into himself, trying to be as small as he possibly could. 

“I-I-I don’t g-get w-w-why you ev-” He paused, choking out a sob. “-en want to s-see m-m-m-me.” Yuuri was rocking himself back and forth now.

This time, Victor asked. “Can I please touch you Yuuri?” He stared, hoping for an answer.

Yuuri turned his head, not looking Victor in the eyes. “Why?”

Victors gaze softened, “Because you’re beautiful Yuuri, you’re so, so, so beautiful.”  
Yuuri turned his head back around and buried it in his knees, he started crying again. “S-Stop, stop l-l-lying to me.” Sobs wracked his body, he sat shivering. Those stupid pants gripping his thighs, with his stupid stomach falling over his underwear. 

Victor scooted closer to Yuuri, “No, please don't say that about yourself.” Victor was trying, he was really trying to make Yuuri understand how he saw him, how gorgeous and magnificent he was. “Can you do something for me Yuuri?”

“What?” The word muffled as it came from Yuuri’s chubby frame.

“Can you please face me? Can you please do that for me?”

After a minute of no response Victors head dropped, his hair falling in his face. He then heard a sigh and then shuffling, he immediately shot back up again. Yuuri was in-front of him now, staring down at the rug, gripping his stomach even tighter then before. 

“I wish you wouldn’t do that..” Victor said, motioning down to Yuuri’s hands. He reached out to unwind his arms but remembered earlier and dropped his arms back into his lap. “Look at me, please.”

Yuuri slowly raised his head, still not meeting his gaze. Victor huffed, he calmly lifted his soft hands and brought them to his face. “Look at me.” Yuuri’s soft brown eyes filtered over to Victor’s strict blue ones.

He rested the weight of his head onto Victor’s hand, he was tired from the crying.

“Come here please,” Victor gingerly spoke. 

Yuuri’s eyes softened at his words, he scooted closer to Victor, the pants snug around his thighs making it hard to move. 

Victor noticed the pants and Yuuri’s thighs which were currently struggling to be free from the pants, he embraced Yuuri and heard him sigh into his touch. “Let’s get these off,” He said against Yuuri’s neck.

He felt Yuuri shiver, “..Okay.” 

They both pulled apart, Victors heart felt heavy, he loved Yuuri so much. Even when he was like this, sitting on their bedroom floor, with pants suffocating his thighs, and face red and puffy and blotchy from the tears that struck both of them. He was still his little солнце, no matter what happened.

Victor looked up at Yuuri once more before reaching down to rub his thighs, “Can you put your legs together for me милая?” Yuuri nodded and forced his gaze to stay on Victor. He slipped a finger under the waistband of the jeans, flush against Yuuri’s milky soft legs. 

“Did you shave your legs today Yuuri?” Victor said with a smirk.

Yuuri’s eyes widened and his face flushed, “Y-Yes..”  
“Good,” Victor practically purred as he lent down to rub his cheek on Yuuri’s exposed stomach, leaving a ginger kiss. 

He dipped his tongue into his navel and peppered kisses all over his cute tummy. He slid his hand fully between Yuuri’s pants and thigh, slowly pushing them down. His other hand stroking up and down Yuuri’s arm. He sighed against his stomach and nuzzled against it once more.

“So beautiful,” He mumbled against his doughy stomach and smiled. 

Yuuri let out a shaky breath and tangled his fingers into Victors silky hair. Victor smiled even wider and started placing open mouth kisses on his tummy, tongue darting out occasionally to swirl around a freckle. He continued his journey down to Yuuri’s thighs, pants now around his calves. He brought his hands down to Yuuri’s knees and gestured to spread them. Yuuri shyly nodded, combing his fingers through Victor’s hair. He placed his hands on Yuuri’s cushy hips and started rubbing circles into them with his thumbs, Yuuri bit back a moan. Victor filtered his eyes up Yuuri’s chest and to his face. He was biting his lips with half lidded eyes, a prominent dust of blush across his face. With his eyes still on Yuuri he placed kisses all across the insides of his thighs, Yuuri groaned and threw back his head. Victor pushed himself up on his hands and reached Yuuri’s neck, soft kisses were pressed against his jugular and up to his jaw line. He paused at Yuuri’s lips, staring into his soft brown eyes. He lazily moved towards his lips, nose bumping into the side of his cheek. Their lips slotted together perfectly, both breathing in heavily once connected. Victor slid his tongue across Yuuri’s bottom lip, his mouth faltered open, tongues colliding. Yuuri pulled away first, Victor following his lips. A string of saliva connecting their mouths, both breathing heavily. 

Victor stood up suddenly, wiping his mouth. “Get up.” 

Yuuri’s legs wobbled when he stood up. He watched as Victor took off his own shirt and pants, leaving them both clad in briefs. Victor strode toward Yuuri and pushed his hair out of his eyes,

“I love you so, so much Yuuri Katsuki.” Victor sighed against Yuuri’s lips, pressing one hand against his cheek and another stroking his stomach. “Let me show you, please, let me show you how beautiful and gorgeous you are to me.”

Yuuri’s breath stopped, “Ahh~ yes,” He said and leaned his head against Victor’s, “Show me, please.”

Victor smiled, “Of course my Yuratchka,” He slipped his hands around to grip his thighs, squeezing them and pushing up into the velvety flesh, “Jump up.”

“What?” Yuuri’s eyes widened, “Why?”

“To show you how much of a prince you really are, you need to be treated like one. Now, jump up.” 

Yuuri blushed hard and placed his hands on Victors shoulders, hoisting himself up. He nuzzles his head into Victors neck and wraps his legs around his waist. He starts pressing little kisses to Victors neck and licks a long stripe up to just below his ear and takes the lobe into his mouth, nibbling slightly.  
“Hhn, Yuuri. This is suppressed to be about you~” Victor starts walking toward the bed. 

Yuuri groans and unlatches himself from Victor’s ear and looks him in the eyes, “Okay..”

Victor smiles and sets him down unto the cushioned bed, “Good.” He sits back on his heels, tracing Yuuri with his eyes. “I love you Yuuri,”

“So you’ve said.” Yuuri says blushing.

Victor smirks, “I haven’t enough.” He stares for a few more seconds, “Open your legs for me.”

“Victor!!” That makes Yuuri even shut them tighter. 

Victor chuckles and sets a hand on Yuuri’s knee, coaxing one leg to open. He slides his hand to his thigh, stopping before he hits his groin. Yuuri’s breath comes to a halt, “Now can you?” Victor says with a smile. 

Yuuri looks to the side and shifts his other leg open, “T-There..”

Victor moves between his legs, sliding up to move Yuuri’s face towards his. Yuuri closes his eyes, expecting a kiss, but instead Victor whispers against his lips, “Good boy.” 

He lets a puff of air blow out against Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri sighs. Victor, still in between his legs, lays all of his weight onto him, Yuuri’s breath hitches. Victor lazily rocks against him, letting out a soft groan. He brings one of his hands up to cup Yuuri’s chest, playing with the nipple. The other reaching down to his stomach where he grips the fat, pudge spilling out from his fingers. 

He presses kisses to Yuuri’s breast bone, “You’re so good to me Yuuri, letting me treat you so nice.” He turns his head up to meet Yuuri’s gaze, “You deserve this,” Yuuri lets out a groan. “Indulge yourself Yuuri, for me.” 

“Oh Vitya~” Yuuri throws his head back onto the pillow, neck strained from watching Victor. 

Victor starts peppering kisses all across Yuuri’s chest and face, in between each one he lets a compliment slip through,

“Beautiful,”

“Amazing,”

“Ravishing,”

“Sexy,”

“Cute,”

“Handsome,”

So, so many others thats he’s lost track.  
He now makes his way down to Yuuri’s writhing cock, straining against his briefs. He licks a broad stripe up the underside of it, Yuuri practically shakes with pleasure, a loud moan ripping from his throat. 

“O-Oh~ Vitya, yes please!!” Yuuri sinks his head into the pillow. Victor moans against his dick, Yuuri was going to be the death of him.

“Can I take these off?” Victor asks, eyes half-lidded.

“Yes, please!!” Yuuri says breathlessly.

Victor sighed in relief, pulling down Yuuri’s briefs in one go. His cock sprang up, he shivered from the newfound cold breeze. Victor licks his lips and grips the shaft, licking and sucking the head.

Yuuri sinks his head even farther into pillow, mouth opening wide. A choked sob comes from his mouth, he can barely breathe. “Victor, I can’t!” He pauses to gasp, “ Im going to-“

Victor presses into the bottom of the shaft and takes him out of his mouth with a loud pop, “Nope, not now.” Victor smiles as Yuuri whines, “Now, lets take a look at that hole of yours.” 

Yuuri’s too hot to even care right now, he wants Victor, he needs Victor, anything he has to offer he’ll take. “Okay,” Yuuri lets out.

Victor looks surprised, he laughs and starts trailing kisses down Yuuri’s inner thigh, “Good answer,” 

He puts his hands under Yuuri, and on the small of his back, lifting him up slightly. He spreads Yuuri’s cheeks and presses a kiss to his puckered hole, he licks long stripes up and down before shoving his tongue inside, he gasps at the sudden intrusion and moans when Victor adds a finger. Now with two fingers stretching and scissoring him and a tongue swirling around in him he’s turned into a hot, sweaty, heavy-breathing mess of a man. He adds a third finger, finding his prostate. Yuuri lifts up from the bed, back arching in an inhuman way.

“Now!! I need you now!!” He practically screams.

Victor scrambles to take off his briefs, he flicks them somewhere to the side and spits into his hand, lubing up his dick. He looks up and sees Yuuri laying there, legs wider then ever, his mouth open, eyes half-lidded and full of lust and he can’t take it. He flushes grips Yuuri’s thighs, he aligns his cock with Yuuri’s entrance, looking back up at him for reassurance, Yuuri just nods. Victor slowly pushes in, he wants to just slam into him but this is Yuuri’s first time, he wouldn't be ready just yet. Once he's buried all the way inside of him he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Yuuri squirms around him, getting accustomed to the intrude. It takes everything Victor has not to move, the tight, wet heat of Yuuri around him is intoxicating.

“M-Move! You can move!” Yuuri manages to say.

Victor doesn't even think twice before starting to move in and out of Yuuri, he sets a steady pace, angling himself to try and find Yuuri’s g-spot. Yuuri lets out a loud moan, letting Victor know that he’s found that bundle of nerves. Victor lets his head drop beside Yuuri’s, he hears Yuuri’s moans getting more prominent and louder. He’s breathing heavily besides Yuuri and he feels like a sweaty mess. Yuuri’s melting and has given up on trying to contain himself, his breath is faltering and he feels his stomach tighten. His hole starts to tighten around Victor and he lets go, “Im gonna cum Vitya~” 

Victor groans into his ear, “Yes, cum for me Yuuri. Please, let yourself go. I love you so much, you’re so beautiful right now.” 

Thats what drives Yuuri over the edge he lets out a series of loud moans and yells and cums all over his chest. Victor is still ramming into his prostate and its too much, his wet heat pulses around Victor, “I love you Vitya,” Yuuri chokes into his ear.

Victor’s rhythm stutters and he releases into Yuuri, getting a few last thrusts in before dropping onto him. They’re a mess, the stench of sweat and sex fills the air and its amazing. Victor weakly lifts himself up and out of Yuuri, wincing. Yuuri feels cum dribble out of him and onto the bed sheets, he looks up at Victor and smiles. He curls a hand around Victors neck and pulls him down to meet his lips, Victor pulls aways first and kisses down Yuuri’s body. He grabs Yuuri’s hips and lift them up off the bed.

“Hah, what are y-” Yuuri gasps, “Ahh~ Victor no,” Victor is now sucking his cum out of Yuuri’s hole, licking broad stripes on the cute pink pucker before dipping in and swirling around. Yuuri moans loudly and shakes due to overstimulation, he grips Victor hair and lets out choked sobs. Victor pulls away when he’s all clean he swoops down to take Yuuri’s lips and lets out a surprised groan when Yuuri shoves his tongue inside of Victors mouth. Yuuri suddenly switches them around, straddling Victor. He gives Victor one last deep kiss before settling down next to him, head resting on his chest. 

“I love you so much Vitya,”

“I love you so much Yuuri,”

**Author's Note:**

> солнце - sun
> 
> милая - sweetie/dear


End file.
